N
'''N '''was originally built as a duplicate of Zero by the X-Hunters in order to emotionally manipulate X in order to more easily defeat him. He was swiftly destroyed by the recently rebuilt Zero and forgotten about until a century later when Sigma and the Doctor rebuilt him and fully programmed him with reploid capabilities. He was meant to be used in a stealth infiltration to disrupt the Maverick Hunters' operations. However, a chance encounter with Renafel exposed his nature and he was defeated by Zero. The wounds he suffered cost him his vision and resulted in a visual aid being installed which has given him his distinct shaded visor appearance. He would be restored by Lumine and went on to attack a power plant with his partner iX. This ended in defeat thanks to the timely intervention of X who helped save Zero from N's super charged onslaught. His remains have been gathered by a group of influential humans with their own designs on the reploid race. History N was constructed early in 21XX during the X-Hunters incident. After X managed to gather the remains of Zero, the X-Hunters had one final plan to stop X. Using a copied body, they crafted a duplicate of Zero. Sigma then unveiled the copy to X when they encountered each other after the fall of the X-Hunters. X hesitated at the sight of this copy, however the timely intervention of the real Zero swiftly destroyed the copy and he was all but forgotten about. 100 Years Later A century after his destruction, his remains were gathered up by Sigma and the Doctor. They reassembled the duplicate, infusing it with a true Reploid mind in hopes it would allow for a warrior who would be able to fight on par with X and Zero. His first mission was to infiltrate the Maverick Hunters' main base and raid their armory for weapons and upgrades that would be useful to his masters' plans for the future. However, the mission was ruined by the chance encounter of the newest Navigator of the Hunters, Renafel. After being exposed as an impostor, Renafel engaged N in battle. Being caught off guard by Renafel's secondary personality systems, N was about to be defeated until the arrival of Zero distracted Renafel and allowed N to get in a sneak attack that knocked her out. Afterwards Zero engaged N in battle. Due to Zero's experience in battle over N's, he was able to severely damage and defeat N, flinging the remains of his body a good distance away. After the battle, N's remains were gathered and he was rebuilt, adding his now signature visor to his helmet, he was sent with Sigma to take over a robotics factory to use in constructing new armies for Sigma and the Doctor. Later he was sent in as back up during an ambush of X and Zero in the wastelands near where the Sky Lagoon fell. After Renafel's secondary personality again turned the tide of battle, N retreated with the rest of revived Repliforce soldiers as they did not wish to tangle with the Hunters on more even footing. A short time later N was on guard duty for Sigma when he was ambushed by Iris (who was thought to still be an ally at the time). After getting answers from N, Iris then went about chopping N to pieces and left him for dead as she continued her mission for her new employer (Gate, who had super charged Iris with a sample of Evil Energy). His downtime wasn't long as he was rebuilt and sent out to infiltrate the Hunters' base again while they were investigating the robotics factory. He damaged several reploids in the base and made his way to the medlab where he inserted a program into Zero given to him by Sigma (who was sharing his body with the Doctor at the time). After returning to the robotics factory, N was met by the Doctor (who had downloaded his mind into a new body), and was sent to challenge the recently activated Zero in battle. Utilizing his new upgrades, N battled with Zero in the caverns below the robotics factory. After using his nuclear core to blast Zero miles away to where Gate's lab was, N closed in for the kill. However, the lust of battle had caused Zero's darker persona to come forth and was able to damage N badly, leaving him for dead. The Doctor arrived shortly afterwards, but only mocked N and left him to die in the shadow of Gate's lab. A New Deal As his systems were shutting down, a figure approached him, offering him a chance to live and at revenge. N considered the offer, if it was worth the pain and suffering to live again. In the end, he decided to take the offer, wanting revenge on all those who have hurt him and used him. Most of all, he wanted revenge on Zero, the source of his hatred. Over a month later, N finally came face to face with his new benefactor: Lumine. The former director wanted to use N as a distraction for the Hunters while he would raid a weapons development lab. N was ready to carry out the distraction to have his shot at Zero. Lumine also upgraded N's systems further and gave him help in the form of the original reploid prototype, Jeremy (who decided to go by the name iX to show his counter to X and Cain's views). Attacking a power plant in Arcadia City, N was able to draw out Zero, along with X, Axl, and Verge. While Axl and Verge were busy dealing with a trap, X and Zero faced N (who had used the plant's systems to super charge himself). Not wanting to deal with a two on one battle, N revealed iX to them. While iX challenged X, N charged Zero and took the battle outside. The battle started in N's favor, but again Zero's experience proved to be an edge. Even increasing his speed only gave him a minor advantage before Zero countered it. N was forced to use his final measure, an orbiting satellite that charged his power beyond his limits. His power was so overwhelming that Zero, with his experience, couldn't counter the attacks. Moving in to finish Zero off, N was caught off guard when Zero impaled himself to damage N and cause him to leak massive amounts of power. Not wanting to lose again, N jumped to the top of a building and threw all his power into one massive beam attack to try and finish Zero off. Zero, unable to fully counter the attack due to his injuries was about to be finished when a timely intervention by X saved Zero and the two pushed back N's attack and seemingly destroyed him in a massive blast of power. A Slave Once More After his defeat once again at the hands of the Hunters', N was rebuilt by the Shadow Council, a group of humans who seek to curtail the activities of reploids in favor of the destiny of humanity. He was brought back online and his mind was enslaved to certain directives that prevented him from harming his new masters. He was then ordered to use a new group of cyborgs that two of the Council members had secretly made in order to undermine the credibility of the Maverick Hunters. The Ultimate Showdown In the 28XX years, N had survived and was posing as Zero. He had used this deception to take over the world and enslave it under his own mechanical rule. After years he began to grow bored of this rule. He began to sow the seeds of rebellion against him, hoping that a challenger worthy enough to face him would emerge. But, after nearly 200 years, he was unable to find a worthy challenge. Most who tried to challenge him were swept away by his Z-Variant soldiers. However, it was one of his former masters who would end up bringing about the challenge he desired. Sigma, who had long since survived the end of the Maverick Wars, had rebuilt and restored the real Zero. Fusing Zero's mind with X's to create the perfect fighting robot, he sent them to directly challenge N in his fortress at the north pole. When faced with the source of his hatred, N squared off against his enemy. During this time, Sigma used the distraction to infect and hack the orbital weapon systems and use them to target and attack N in his fortress. While Sigma was busy with this, N and Zero battled, with N showing his polished skills he had honed during the centuries of fighting. He then decided to finish Zero by revealing his fortress was in fact a massive reactor, built solely to energize him to his max limit. Zero was forced to unleash his own inner darkness to even the field and the two resumed the battle. While locked in mortal combat, Sigma unleashed the orbital weapon and destroyed N, Zero, and the fortress. This outcome however had the unforeseen effect of causing a massive melting of the ice cap and flooding of the planet in connection with a massive shift in the tectonic plates, wiping out most of the population of the planet. In the end, N had his revenge, destroying most of the known world with his death and leaving Zero's name and legacy cursed and in tatters. Personality N suffers from an inferiority complex, coupled with his belief that he does not exist as a true being until he destroys Zero. This makes him wildly unpredictable in his behavior and actions when he engages in combat, especially when Zero is involved. He struggles to overcome his insecurities and believes his actions will be proof of his existence to the world that he is a real person and not simply a duplicate. Powers and Abilities N's combat potential is roughly on par with that of Zero, being that he was originally built to be a duplicate of him. However, N has developed his own style after several battles. He often prefers to battle in close with his beam saber, but when pressured, he resorts to ranged attacks. The main drawback to his skills are his lack of battle experience when compared to an experienced warrior like Zero. N's combat skill is one of the deadliest in the story, however he lacks depth to his skill when compared to someone like Zero, who has had nearly two centuries of battle experience. N has been given multiple upgrades over the course of his encounters to give him an edge in battle due to his lack of combat experience. One should not take him lightly, as he has been shown to be extremely deadly in battle, and willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. Category:Characters Category:Maverick